the LB chronicles the beginning of the start!
by M.S DARK ANGEL
Summary: hey L, they say that if you put paper-clips into a microwave, they fizzle…what happens if a light bulb is in there too?’ B asked him. L shrugs. ‘I dunno. Wanna try?’ he asked him. this is based on true events! XD
1. YA THINK!

not gonna do it!!

Chapter 1

YA THINK???!!!

'Okay L, do not freak out…it`s just a closet, that…you happened to get trapped in…' L said to himself. The 12-year-old groaned mournfully. He slid down and decided to wait.

4 hours later…

'L? L where are ya?' a voice called.

'Here!! In here!! Help!!' L shouted, hoping the person could hear him. After a few minutes, the door swung open, to reveal his identical twiin brother: Beyond Birthday.

'B!! My hero!!' L shouted, literally jumping on the other raven.

'how, the hell did you get locked in there?!' B asked, prising L off him.

I dunno!!' he cried, looking about.

'whatcha lookin for?' B asked again.

'where are the others?' L replied.

'gone out…it`s outing day…nobody told me bout it, till I looked at board…' B trailed off, L sighed: whenever there was a day to go out, he and his brother were _always_ left home-alone…always…they had even _begged_ watari to take them out, but the flaming teachers wouldn`t even let them out of the garden or drive, the other kids could leave the gates and go to see their outside friends… but the twiins weren`t allowed at all.

'gee, I sure enjoy being home alone… nobody to tell us off…' B drawled.

'…nobody to supervise us…' L finished.

'let`s go bake a cake!' he suddenly shouts, making B grin mischievously.

'Cake!' the crimson eyed boy grinned.

'exactly.' L smiles, mischief in his onyx eyes. L grabbed B`s hand and tugs.

'c`mon! to the kitchen we go!' he said, tugging a bit harder now.

'ok!' B replied, let go and linked arms.

'#weeee`re, weeee`re!!#' he started.

'#weeee`re off to see the spazzard!! The wonderful spazzard of oz!! #' L sang, as they skipped down the hallway, the floor an unusual shade of _yellow_… the duo was completely oblivious to the security cameras.

In the kitchen…

'okay…"put 2 cups of flour in a bowl'' …now what?' B asked, confused.

'we`re making a really big cake, so we`ll need 6 cups.' L stated, as B accidentally poured the whole bag in.

'whoops. Er, L? I put too much in.' he told his twiin. L shrugs, pouring a full bag of sugar into the mix: B cracked 4 eggs and tips the insides into the mix. The crimson-eyed boy laughs as his onyx-eyed twiin slips on a bit of fallen egg yolk. Said boy growled.

'shut ya frickin trap B!!' L ground out, as his tail-bone throbbed in pain.

'sorry!' B giggled, extending his left arm + pulls L to his feet, dusting off.

'oww…that hurt.' L mumbled aloud.

'you ok?' B asked in concern, L nods.

The duo continued the cooking and soon they were pouring mixture onto baking trays. Both unaware of the 3 metal spoons that ha fallen into the mix. L put the trays into the oven, as B shut it afterwards, and put it on its highest mark. Now to wait…

'I`m bored…' B yawned, L agreed.

'hey L, they say that if you put paper-clips into a microwave, they fizzle…what happens if a light bulb is in there too?' B asked him. L shrugs.

'I dunno. Wanna try?' he asked him.

'okay.' B grinned as he began to rifle through the drawers for something metallic to use. L stood on the kitchen unit and grabbed a spare bulb, his big dark grey panda-like eyes checked for any extras…none found. He sighed and jumped down. B had got hold of some paper clips and was

putting them together, the duo now had now set it all up. L clips the bulb to the clips, B turns the microwave on, + the duo put them in, full power. L gave B a anxious look. _~will this work?~_ L asks. _~well, we`re both geniuses but insane geniuses…innit L?~_ B mused, L nodded in reply.

'unfortunately so, although I wonder what-' L was cut off as a strange sound emitted from behind them…the twiins whipped around to see that the cooker + microwave is shaking. Violently. Sensing danger, L grabs B, and ran to the dining table.

'B! we gotta hide! The cooker`s gonna blow!!' he shouted frantically.

'push the table over!' B yelled after him, pushing said object over on its side, dives behind it. L got the hint + followed suit and braced themselves.

*BAKOOOM!!!!!!* fire, debris, rubble, microwave, cooker, and cake, flew all over, when the smoke cleared: there was a massive hole where the cooker and microwave used to be. Only 1 thought crossed the twiins` mind:

_~we…are…so…fucked.~_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note or any of it's characters, If I did then Misa would have killed herself a long time ago and Ryuk would be wearing a pink frilly tutu and dancing the apple dance every episode.

Hey, all the chapters in this story are based on actual events that have happened in the Death note crew's lives. All I did was change the names. So feel free to laugh your arse off and review.

{{these things actually happened. No joke!}}

L sat down, well, crouched on the 4 bus, with B sitting (crouching) on his left-hand side. They saw a worried-looking teenage girl in tracksuit bottoms sit opposite them, B absent-mindedly chattered about random things as the girl groaned and muttered to her gothic friend next to her, catching B`s attention.

'what`s up with her?' L whispered to his carbon copy. B shrugged in reply.

'dunno, shall we watch her just in case?' he replies, discreetly watching. L nodded in agreement. Begin the watch! The girl must have seen them staring, cos she stuck up the finger at them! B giggled childishly.

The number 4 bus finally came to a stop, and the girl ran off, dragging her friend with her: who gave her friend a glare for dragging her out.

B laughed when he saw a big, red stain on the seat where the tracksuit-wearing girl sat. L looked, then he snickered. ~glad I`m not a girl!~ they mused in relief.

{{I`m the gothic girl. ^_\) }}


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note or any of it's characters, If I did then Misa would have killed herself a long time ago and Ryuk would be wearing a pink frilly tutu and dancing the apple dance every episode.

Hey, all the chapters in this story are based on actual events that have happened in the Death note crew's lives. All I did was change the names. So feel free to laugh your arse off and review.

the suicidal pigeon!! told by Ryuk. {{to shut KiRA up. ^_\)}}

Mello, Matt and Near were sat in the back seats, snoozing away, L was driving the car, Raito was sat in the passenger seat, bored out of his skull. Everything seemed peaceful…

*BANG* a pigeon had flown straight into the wind-shield! Startling all the occupants of the car, Mello, Matt and Near jolted awake. Raito gave a rather manly yell. L hit the brakes as the car skidded to a halt.

'what the fuck was that?!' the blonde yelled in shock.

'a frigging suicidal pigeon.' L stated.

'shit me up!' Matt sighed as Near nodded. Starting the car up again, they drove off with a tale to tell.

{{Yup, this happened to Ryuk and her brothers! ^_\)}}


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note or any of it's characters, If I did then Misa would have killed herself a long time ago and Ryuk would be wearing a pink frilly tutu and dancing the apple dance every episode.

Hey, all the chapters in this story are based on actual events that have happened in the Death note crew's lives. All I did was change the names. So feel free to laugh your arse off and review.

It was Ryuk's birthday. She, KiRA and Misa were having a sleepover and drinking alcohol. Lots of alcohol. Ryuk was getting drunker by the minute and so were the rest of them. All of a sudden Ryuk had a thought in her mind and started singing big fish little fish. Misa joined in and KiRA was just sprawled out on the fold out double bed laughing hysterically. Then after they finished that they started singing peter rabbit. Then KiRA tried to get off the bed but couldn't stand up straight and kept on falling over. She tried standing up one last time and started wobbling…

'Timber!' she shouted, and fell back on the bed and Ryuk started to laugh, she went over to the bed and tried to lift KiRA up. Nothing happened. Misa came over and helped Ryuk get KiRA up. 10 minutes and half a horrible lamberini later Ryuk ran into the kitchen. All anybody could hear was lots of puking. 5 minutes later Ryuk walked back into the room looking happy. Misa started laughing, as KiRA looked confused.

"Ryuk has just experienced her very 1st puking session of being drunk!" Misa shouted. Everybody started laughing.


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note or any of it's characters, If I did then Misa would have killed herself a long time ago and Ryuk would be wearing a pink frilly tutu and dancing the apple dance every episode.

Hey, all the chapters in this story are based on actual events that have happened in the Death note crew's lives. All I did was change the names. So feel free to laugh your arse off and review.

Ryuk and Kira were upstairs talking about the concept of how to eat apples when they heard screaming from downstairs. Matsuda and Sayu were having a game of paintball and Sayu was screaming her head off.

'Sayu would you shut up I'm on the phone!' KiRA shouted, just then they heard an extremely girlish scream. Higher pitched than any girl she`d ever heard. She walked to the top of the stairs and saw the 1 who was screaming was Matsuda! KiRA fell over anime style while Ryuk went over to see who was screaming. When she saw who it was she sweat dropped and took a few steps backwards.

'Well that's… Disturbing' Ryuk, said. the teenager nodded in agreement.

'Yeah I always thought he was a girl in disguise' she explained. Ryuk burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don`t own death note for the love of strawberry cheesecake!! o\)

Attack of the pigeons!!!

Rem was minding her own business, on her way back from the best place in the world *coughLondoncough* when a pigeon came out of nowhere and smacked her in the face.

'argh!!' the pale shinigami screamed in shock, as she was knocked to the ground by the force. She swore she could see clouds floating above her...wait, clouds?

'you okay darling?' a male shinigami asked her.

'what hit me?' Rem asked, as the unnamed shinigami helped her up. Said shinigami bit his lip. Rem glared.

'a pigeon...a shinipigeon, to be correct.' He told her. Rem rubbed her face where it was still stinging. _~flipping rats with wings! Attacking me for no reason! Where`s my Death Note?!~_ She scowled irritated.

1 week later...

'The thing attacked me!'

'Rem, you killed off nearly all the birds in MU. What more could you want?' Ryuk sighed exasperatedly.

'Yeah Rem! Leave the birds alone!' a random voice shouts, Rem growled.

'You wanna wake up as a girl in the morning?!'

'n-no...'

'Then SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'


End file.
